


But you leave me feeling frozen

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform, non ha senso, pls, xfandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non ha idea del perché Thorin sembri detestarlo con tutto il suo cuore – no, bugia, in verità è assolutamente consapevole di non essere altro che un peso per lui, un motivo di rallentamento, la probabile causa, nella sua mente inquinata dal desiderio di riconquistare la sua terra, il suo tesoro, del fallimento della sua missione. Bilbo sospira, straccia un filo d’erba e lo lascia morire al suo fianco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you leave me feeling frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Troppo sonno per lasciar note.

_And every time I see you, I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
Closer, closer, loser  
But you leave me feeling frozen  
Malchik Gay - T.a.T.u_

Bilbo sta seduto lontano dagli altri, le dita che torturano continuamente i lembi del suo panciotto ormai rovinato. Ridono davanti al fuoco, i nani, Bofur che cucina un po’ di carne sul fuoco, gli altri che raccontano storie antiche, storie che ascolterebbe volentieri accanto a loro, se solo non si sentisse così fuori posto.   
Non riesce a sentirsi parte integrante di quel gruppo, per quanto provi ad inserirsi. Con qualcuno è più facile parlare, è più facile pretendere di contare qualcosa – Kili e Fili sono sempre pronti a dargli una pacca amorevole sulla spalla, Bofur lo guarda con occhi così gentili da ricordargli quelli della sua amata madre – ma poi i suoi cadono sulla figura imponente del leader della compagnia e ogni illusione sfuma come l’ennesimo anello di fumo che scappa dalla sua pipa.   
Non ha idea del perché Thorin sembri detestarlo con tutto il suo cuore – no, bugia, in verità è assolutamente consapevole di non essere altro che un peso per lui, un motivo di rallentamento, la probabile causa, nella sua mente inquinata dal desiderio di riconquistare la sua terra, il suo tesoro, del fallimento della sua missione. Bilbo sospira, straccia un filo d’erba e lo lascia morire al suo fianco.   
Vorrebbe essere parte di quella famiglia, e sa che non succederà mai. Perché più tenta di avvicinarsi a loro, più tenta di far parte della compagnia come membro, e non come unico mezzo per la riuscita del delirio che è la riconquista di Erebor, più Thorin lo allontana, e con lui si allontanano gli altri, e assieme la sua voglia di andare avanti.  
Si chiede chi glielo abbia fatto fare, di abbandonare Casa Baggins per avventurarsi in questa follia.   
Sicuramente non troverà risposta tanto presto.


End file.
